Painted Mistake Hikaru&Koaru Hitachiin
by Ressa-chan
Summary: Hitachiin twin romance. Please comment!


My name is Kisa Akira. I am fairly average. I go to ouran academy because my parents are rich. They own a bunch of businesses. I don't care. I'd rather paint. I love art. just having colors sitting in front of me gives me insperation to whip my brush at a white canvas. Things were always normal. Normal teachers, normal tests, unfortuanately, it's hard to concintrate, with _those_ people in your class.

Of course by those people I mean the host club. Yes, they certainly draw attention to themselves… and I'm surprised the girls are even passing. However, let me just start at the beginning. There I was…

I was already late to a meeting with my art teacher. I was carrying my supplies, (my bag with a notebook, pencils and filled with paint, my jar filled with brushes of every size, and two small blank canvases.) when I ran into a rather large crowd blocking the entire hallway. From the sound of it, it was a fight. I decide I relly am in a hurry and start slowly pushing through the crowd.

"just shut up ok? I know your jealous…"

"jealous? Of you two gay brothers?! Ridiculous!"

"for the last time!"

"we're not gay!" as I get closer to the middle, I see that the fight is between the hitachin twins, and some big dude.

"please, excuse me…" I say for the hundreth time.

"please, I've seen you two in that fruity club…"

"we're not gay!"

"yeah, well, I have a hard time believing that…" just as I reach the middle, I stop and see Hikaru look around at me. I look away and try to keep walking, but he catches my arm, spins me into him and kisses me square on the lips. All the girls scream either in fan girl or in anger and some of the boys start whistling. I drop all of my stuff, eyes wide in shock.

"there. See, we're not gay. Come on kaoru." The crowd starts to disperse. I groan and bend down to pick up my stuff. My brushes have been kicked around everywhere by people who just didn't care. I once again head off to see my teacher. Al beit, thoroughly distracted.

"now, just finish it by next week, and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you so much! I'll do my best!" I bow to my teacher and grab my bag and canvases. I deside to go to the schools gardens to set up my essel. I'm completely spaced out about what I'm going to paint, that I run right into Kaoru.

"hey!"

"ah! I;m sorry!" I regain my balance and see who I hit. My face turns scarlet.

"oh, your that girl that Hikaru kissed…" I just turn around and race off down the hall. "hey wait!" he holds out his arm hoping I'll come back, but I'm gone. I had taken the long way around, but I ended up in the gardens. I set up my easel and just kneeled in the grass. Sat my small jars of paint, open, on the ledge on the easel and start painting a background.

"please Haruhi!" tamaki whined.

"alright, fine! To play kick the can, you get a can, and you kick it…"

"what, no rules?" Kyoya asks.

"I guess it's kind of like soccer…."

"ok! Go!" Haruhi starts the game. Everyone kicks it around, laughing.

I lightly sweep my thin brush over the blue/purple background. Creating a red ribbon of color.i dip a thicker brush in the red jar and swirl it around.

"heads up!"

"look out!" before I know it, something hits the back of my easle, causing my canvas and the paints, flying over me. I scream in surprise and fall backwards, dripping in paint, my canvas face down on the grass.

"oh wow! What a mess!" tamaki shouts, as the group comes over.

"hey, your that girl again!" I crawl over and slowly lift up my canvas. My shoulders drop and I sigh sadly. It was also dripping in paint. Ruined.

"I'm so sorry! My aim was off."

"will you be ok?" I look up at the group, all genuinely worried.

"… I'll be fine." I crawl on the grass, gathering my now empty bottles, and scattered brushes. I see a hand infront of my face.

"let me help you."

"tat's ok." I stand up, putting all my belongings in my also splattered bag. I look up ans see Hikaru, kaoru close behind him.

"hey, I'm sorry."

"that's ok. I guess I'd make a good target anyway…"

"you two made her a target? How terrible!" tamaki was shouting.

"what did you two do to her?" Kyoya asked. "besides covering her in paint."

"well… some guys were giving us trouble…."

"so Hikaru grabbed a random girl from the crowd and kissed her.

"I was trying to pass trough!" I shout. "next time you super popular boys need to fight, please don't do it in the middle of the hallway! Also, you owe me new painting supplies!" tears were peaking out of my eyes. "thanks to you, I need to restart my project."

"we were out in the open. We can't help that you were here, we aren't obligated to pay for supplies when it wasn't our fault." Kyoya stated.

"kyoya!" tamaki shouted, shocked.

"oh cuz, your stupid club is far bette than us artistc people with actual talent. I get it. Fine. Just don't come near me again!"

"hey that's not nececarily true!" hunny shouted. I pick up the canvas ans walk back towards the school.

"doesn't she realize we didn't do it on purpose?" kaoru asked.

"guys, chill out. She's probably really passionate about painting." Haruhi stated. "it's like hunny senpai and usa-chan."

"but we were out in the open. Anything could have happened to her wether we were here or not."

"Kyoya, im shocked! The whole point of the host club is to make every girl happy!"

"we're not obligated-"

"hey!" Hikaru ans kaoru shout.

"look, since it was my fault for upsetting her, I'll pay for her stuff out of our pocket. No the clubs." Hiakru said. Him and kaoru then turned to find the girl.

I had put all the supplies away in the art room. I had wandered to the girls locker room to get cleaned up. I washed the paint out of my shoulder length black hair. I had brought regular clothes to school, just in case of an incident. Once dry I pulled on a jeans skirt and a light blue t-shirt with a scoop neck. I pullend on some flat boots and stuffed my uniform in my bag. I head out and started through the school. I headed out from to wait for my ride. I sat on the steps and pulled out my cell.

"Hey Hikaru, there she is. I think…" koaru points to a girl sitting on the steps.

"right. Ready kaoru?" he looks towards his brother. They both grinned, holding single red roses.

I finish texting and shut my phone when two bright red roses appear infront of my face. Surprised, I look up at who's holding them. Hikaru and kaoru.

"please forgive us beautiful." They both say. I blush and slowly take the roses.

"thanks." I whisper.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I guess when I saw you moving, I thought you were volunteering." He grinned nervously.

"and I'm sorry for ruining your painting. I really didn't mean to kick the can over that way…" kaoru said, smileing gently.

"it's fine. I guess I'm just still not that good at being invisible." I hug my knees.

"why do you want to be invisible?"

"because I'm quiet. I like to be alone. I'm used to it. My parents being so busy, the only person who really pays attention to me is my art teacher… I bet if I died, no one would notice if I dissapear." I didn't mind, but was getting tire of the loneliness.

"well, that's what the host club is for!"

"we'll deffinately give you attention." The twins grin.

"thanks, but I don't like getting lied to. My ride is here. bye." I stand up, tossing the roses back to the twins, and get into my car.

When I got home, I grabbed a sccketch book and wandered to the park a few blocks down. I sat on a bench and drew what was on mymind. I was confused at how well I could draw, seeing as I had no references. But Once it was starting to get dark, I could no longer draw. I see two kids running past me to the cross walk. The lite turns to walk. As the little kids start walking, I hear a roaring noise. Before I could think, I ran into the road, and pushed the kids out of the way, in time for the truck to hit.

It's been a week since kisa had not shown up for school. Hikaru and kaoru looked around the school in between classes. No one ever talked about her. No one had mentioned anything. we walked down the art hall and passed a group of distressed teachers.

"how terrible."

"at least she's alive."

"and the kids?"

"just a few scraps. Also better than dead."

"kaoru, did you…"

"yeah. Excuse me? but who are you talking about?" a few girls say Hikaru and kaoru and gathered to hear what they were saying.

"huh? About the accident? One of my prized students got hurt saving a couple of children." Kaoru shared hikaru's worried look.

"someone got hurt, how terrible."

"what happened?" students were now all interested in the tragety. The teacher explained what he knew. Hikaru whipped out his phone.

"boss, we aren't going to make it to the club today." Then he just hung up and followed kaoru out of the hallway.

My head throbbed. By bones ached. I hurt to take deep breaths. I hear a gentle voice.

"miss akria are you awake?"

"y-yes." I croaked.

"very good. Please, don't try to move. You've been in an accident."

"I lived?" my eyes shoot open. "the kids-"

"they're just fine. Just a few scraps." I relaxed a bit more.

"how bad am i?"

"well, three broken ribs, and a broken right arm. Also you've got cuncusion and very bad road rash on your back and the back of your legs. You also broke your left ankle."

"I can't paint…" I close my eyes.

"no, not right now."

"the driver?"

"turned himself in. please. Rest. I'm going to give you a sedative, also something to reduce the pain." I nod and try to sleep again.

When I wok again, it was dark. I tried wiggling my fingers, toes and everything else. It seems I was already bandaged and casted. I tried lifting my head andd was hit with a swarming head ache. I sat up any ways. I was hungry.

When the sun came out and up in the sky, I looked around the room. I was all by my self. There were chairs across from my bed, but two had been moved to my right side. On my left, there was an end table. With a lamp and a small glass vase. With two roses. I stared at them confused. I looked away, my head eventually pounding. The nurse came in and checked my vitals and gave me medicine.

"excuse me, what time is it?" I ask, getting a tray of food put in front of me.

"it's around 2." I nod.

"have people been here?"

"yes. Your parents and your friends." 'friends? Could it really be?' I look at the two roses again. When the nurse had come back when I was done eating, she asked if I was ok to see visitors. I nod and was shocked to see Hikaru and kaoru walk in.

"you're awake!" they both shouted, running over to my bed.

"don't' hug me!" I grab my ribs and hold out a hand stopping them.

"we know." They both gently take amy hand.

"you two… what atre you doing here?"

"we heard about the accident. And you thought no one would notice." Kaoru stated. I blush.

"as soon as we found out, we came to see you."

"did you see our box?" they both ask.

"box?" they pisk up a large box from the foot of my bed and gently put it next to me. it was fairly big. Curious, I opent the lid. My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but smile. New paint. And arts supplies.

"so she can smile."

"and it is beautiful." I blush and over my face.

"you guys didn't have to do this…" I say, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

I smile as I finally put down my brush. It's been a week and I finally finished my painting. I hear the door open and see the nurse.

"Hikaru ans Koaru really want to see you. May they finally come in?"

"yes."

"Finally!" they say in unison.

"well, I had to finish my painting…. It's for you two. I couldn't have you see it unfinished…" I move over and turn the estle towards Hikaru and kaoru. For a moment they just stared at it.

"its…"

"…beautiful." They then sweep me up in a sandwiched hug.


End file.
